


【农橘】完美情人

by NanaJacNov



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaJacNov/pseuds/NanaJacNov
Summary: 陈先生有一位过分完美的情人。





	【农橘】完美情人

-

“叮铃铃铃——”

林彦俊在早晨七点的闹铃中准时睁开眼睛。

花了两秒钟适应透过窗帘照进室内的光线，他侧过头去看身边仍然紧闭眼睛埋在枕头里的男人。

“立农，起床了哦。”

陈立农翻身朝上，眼皮用力拧了拧还是没能睁开，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“马上就起……”

林彦俊枕着他手臂贴得更近，脸颊蹭着他颈窝，手指不安分地覆上男人下身。“小农农都这么精神了哦，农农怎么还没睡醒呢？”

命根子被握住的陈立农嘶了一声：“俊俊别闹……”

“快起来啦，不然咬醒你哦。”

陈立农没吭声，林彦俊便钻进被子里扒下他睡裤一口含住了那根晨勃的东西，手口并用地把它弄得更硬。伴随着男人越发低沉急促的呼吸，林彦俊变本加厉地收紧嘴巴吸了一下已经有少量咸涩液体渗出的马眼——

陈立农终于睡不住了。

他一个鲤鱼打挺把胡作非为的人压在身下，林彦俊吃吃笑着，从善如流地张开双腿，让滚烫坚硬的柱体一寸一寸地挤进湿热温软的甬道。陈立农捞着两条细白大腿下了狠劲动作，势在要把先前被撩拨的憋屈都讨还回来，林彦俊被顶得整个人陷进柔软床垫，两只脚扑腾了几下挣扎不成，乖乖勾上对方的腰环住。

清晨的性爱总是速战速决，陈立农射的同时一边低头接吻一边顺手帮林彦俊打了出来，业务相当熟练。射进去的精液随着对方尺寸傲人的性器退出而缓缓流动，是不论经历多少次都很难言喻的微妙感觉。林彦俊仰躺着恍惚了一会儿，才红着脸抱怨道 “你又射在里面” 。

“对不起嘛。阿俊里面太舒服了，没忍住，下次咬的时候就帮我戴好套吧？”

林彦俊一个爆栗敲在得了便宜还卖乖的人头上。

“还下次！明天不喊你起床了！快去洗澡！”

“好喔。”

-

等林彦俊走出浴室的时候床单已经被丢进了洗衣机，餐桌上摆着加热好的早餐，换上了通勤装的陈立农正把自己的那份往袋子里装。林彦俊瞄着他衬衫颜色挑了条领带走过去，系的同时又忙不迭交换了一个粘腻的亲吻。

然后陈立农拎起包，在八点一刻准时踏出家门。

林彦俊退回卧室，给大床铺上干净床单，又把烘干机里昨天的衣服取出来分门别类地放好，才回到餐厅坐下，不紧不慢地开始吃早餐。

九点半，他把餐具放进洗碗机，换好衣服，出门上班。

-

“老板好~”

林彦俊点了点头，拉起口罩不做声地钻到吧台后面洗手煮咖啡。这家cafe是他开的，无奈长得太好看夸张到三番五次需要女性店员出面帮忙解决搭讪，最后想出的对策就是挡着脸不接触客人，店长则由每个时间段负责收银的店员担当，这么一来他上下班的时间也更加自由。

四点半他解下围裙坐在休息室里给陈立农发消息。

“晚上去舉鐵嗎？”

“去，今天事情不多，我應該可以準時下班。”

他看着“準時下班”四个字露出满意笑容，手机钱包钥匙统统揣进口袋准备撤退。当班店长绕到后门的员工通道递给他一个大纸袋：“老板拜拜，明天的早饭拿好。”

“谢啦，今天又做多了什么？”

“三明治啦。”

-

太阳快下山了，天气比上午出门的时候要冷。林彦俊提着装了早餐的袋子在地铁站附近的路口等红灯，空着的手理了理围巾。斜前方的一对年轻男女似乎在小声争执什么事情，他瞥了一眼，不知怎么的就恰好跟那女孩对上目光。

然后那女孩毫无征兆的，倏地流下泪来。

“哥哥……”

“诶？”

“怎么会……连声音也一模一样……”

林彦俊一下愣住，不知道该给什么反应。一旁的男孩抓住女孩的手，匆忙向他道歉。

“对不起先生，她认错人了。”

“啊……没事。”

街对面的信号灯亮起通行的绿色，林彦俊随着并不拥挤的人潮迈出步子，听见身后传来那男孩小心安抚女孩的声音。

“不要哭了哦——”

“我知道很像啦，但是……”

后面的句子随着渐远的距离消失在风声里。

-

晚上准备睡觉的时候，林彦俊忽然想起了这段奇遇。

“今天回来的路上有个女孩子叫我哥哥。”

“她看着我突然就那么哭出来了，吓我一跳。”

“诶？怎么回事。”

陈立农擦着头发从浴室走出来，林彦俊顺手接过吹风机，跪坐在床沿帮他吹头发。

“说是长得很像啦。”林彦俊把手指穿进发梢抖了抖，陈立农的头发不长，在热风口下很快变得蓬松。“但是在街上对着陌生人那样哭出来也太夸张了。”

“……”

“你说什么？”

林彦俊没听清，关掉了有点吵的吹风机，陈立农接过来放在床头柜。

“我说……”

“人家哥哥可能不在了吧。”

陈立农这句话说的很轻，有点像在叹气。他对别人的事情很少这么感性，林彦俊也有点意外。

“说不定真的是诶……她表情的确很悲伤的样子。”

“是吧。”

“唔，可能我没有妹妹吧，你这么说了我才有点体会——唔——”

陈立农忽然转身把他压在床上亲，林彦俊下意识地回应了几秒，才半是缺氧半是害羞地红着脸推人肩膀躲闪起来。

“这样我腿很酸啦……”

陈立农这才放开他，帮他把倒下去的时候压在大腿下面的小腿解放出来。林彦俊伸了伸腿，伸着伸着一条腿就架上了陈立农肩膀——

于是对方再一次压了上来。亲吻来得汹涌而缠绵，林彦俊放纵自己过分投入，甚至没注意到宽松的睡衣什么时候被扒了个光。

沾了润滑的一根手指就这样进来了。

“嗯……要做吗……可是早上才……唔……”

林彦俊咬着嘴唇委委屈屈地抬头看身上的人，陈立农眨着他无辜的下垂眼试图征求同意：“可以吗？”

好像手指在作乱的不是他本人似的。

“好嘛哥哥！明天早上保证不用你叫我起床了！”

小坏蛋，这种时候一口一个哥哥叫得最甜。林彦俊一边默默吐槽，一边还是心软地抬了抬腰。“那好吧，只能一次哦。”

得了允许的人立刻捧着他脸对那形状姣好的唇瓣亲了又亲。

“好好好，就知道阿俊对我最好啦。”

不像上班前那么赶时间，陈立农气定神闲地做足了前戏，吻着他脖颈等三根手指在甬道里挤压出咕叽咕叽的水声才换上自己那玩意儿进去。早上被使用过的穴道轻松地接纳了尺寸不小的性器，林彦俊哼哼了两声，挂在人肩膀上的腿用脚心不安分地蹭着陈立农的脖子。陈立农一手照顾他胸口两颗红豆一手帮他撸，胯下还在奋力耕耘，蓦地被他小动作惹笑起来。

“阿俊想换什么姿势？”

“啊？我……都行……”

“好。”

陈立农忽然拉着他向后倒。

“那就骑乘了！”

“啊！”

由于体位的变换一下子捅得很深，林彦俊扭着腰适应了一会儿，才扶着陈立农的肩膀慢慢坐正。

“等一下……先出去一下。”

“诶？干嘛啦……”

失去了紧致包裹的陈立农嘟起嘴巴抱怨，林彦俊撅着屁股爬到床头柜那边，从抽屉里摸了个套过来给他戴上。

“免得做完还要洗澡换床单。”

林彦俊脸红红的，说得很小声。陈立农把他拉回自己身上，说了句“老婆想得真周到”，遭到猫猫拳暴击“不许这样叫”，陈立农笑得温柔，手法色情地揉揉他臀瓣，把自己那根还硬的发烫的东西往臀缝里戳。

“那叫宝宝，宝宝自己再坐上来吧？”

已经对准的地方借着重力很快就再次连接，陈立农撒开手说要他自己动，林彦俊羞成了蒸熟的虾子，磨磨蹭蹭纠结了不过五秒钟，还是抬起屁股一上一下地动起来。

“哥哥真乖。”

“哇不要在这种时候……叫我哥哥啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不要……突然……这么快……啊……太深了……立农……我要到了啦……放开呜呜呜呜呜！”

前端被坏心地刮了一下——林彦俊很羞耻地被操射了，射在陈立农手心再用纸巾擦掉。他满眼蓄着生理泪水胡乱叫着不行了不要了太大了要坏了，陈立农只管亲亲他湿漉漉的眼角，充耳不闻地掐着他腰大力冲刺了一番才结束战斗。

完事之后陈立农长长呼了口气，把套打个结扔掉，餍足地抱着恋人沉沉睡去。林彦俊侧身窝在他怀里，迷糊地听到一句隐隐约约的梦话。

“阿俊……对不起……”

-

周五下午陈立农要加班，林彦俊则是赶着双休到来前去了一趟银行。跟他一样心态的人很多，自助柜员机跟人工窗口都要排队，他就取了号坐下来等。有个挺面熟的男孩子走过来，他以为是咖啡店里见过的客人，继而在对方略带歉意的目光中，他想起来是前两天等红灯的时候那个女孩的同行人。

“诶，好巧哦。”

“那天真是不好意思啊，吓到你了吧。”

“不会啦。”林彦俊摆摆手，“就一点点，没事的。”

“你跟她哥哥是真的很像，我当时也吃了一惊，但她哥哥已经去世挺长一段时间了。”

“是这样啊。”

所以她情绪才那么激动，还真的被陈立农说中了。

林彦俊看看屏幕上叫的号码，离自己的还早，有一搭没一搭地跟旁边的男孩子聊起了天。男孩说他们是来旅游的，女朋友跟林彦俊一样是台湾人。

“我觉得哦，说不定你们是亲戚什么的，所以才会像到。”

“真的那么像哦？”

“真的诶！对我给你看照片吧——”

-

Evan Lin。

林彦俊发誓自己从没受到过这么大的惊吓，他的心跳可能已经达到了随时会爆炸的速度。

那个男孩子拿给他看的是女朋友哥哥生前使用的社交账号。世界上有一个长得跟他非常相似的人其实并没有什么可怕，可怕的是在看见了用户名并且顺藤摸瓜访问了那位哥哥其他一些软件的账号后，他发现这个已经去世的人不仅仅是跟他长得一模一样。

名字、生日、家乡、甚至——

甚至还有交往的对象。

最后的照片就是跟陈立农的合影，林彦俊点开评论里熟悉的ID，顺着关注列表点进去，果然看见了自己现在正在使用的账号。

他瞪大了眼睛，死死的捂住了嘴，害怕自己失控尖叫。

一个真实的，曾经活生生的林彦俊，已经不在了。

无论如何都不愿接受的真相呼之欲出。

-

陈立农回到家的时候，林彦俊正好关掉刚刚浏览完的网页。他双眼无神地走到门口接过陈立农的包，再走过去放好，全程没说一个字。

也没看陈立农一眼。

“怎么不开灯啊。”

“阿俊？”

“怎么了？”

客厅的灯打开了，陈立农向他走过来。而林彦俊盘腿坐在沙发上，静静地盯着面前已经黑屏的电脑，仍然一声不吭。

他有太多话想说，多到反而什么也不想说了。

“阿俊。”

陈立农坐在了他身边，明显察觉到气氛不对，只试探地勾了勾他小指。林彦俊终于抬眼看他，情绪太多只剩下空洞的绝望。

“立农。”

“你喜欢他这样叫你是吗？”

他抽回手，陈立农迟疑了一秒，没能挽留他的指尖。

“你不喜欢他叫你农农，因为听起来很幼稚，像一直在提醒你比他小。”

“你不喜欢他的口是心非和不坦诚。”

“你不喜欢他的起床气。”

“你不喜欢他每天花太多时间在洗澡上。”

“你不喜欢他因为工作忽略你。”

“你不喜欢他一忙起来就暴瘦的体质。”

“你不喜欢你们之间因为他家人反对而无法消除的矛盾。”

“所以你去掉了所有你不喜欢的部分。”

林彦俊眨眨眼睛，极度酸涩的感觉让他很不舒服。陈立农目光落在电脑旁那份他签过名字的定制仿真人文件上，再次开口的语调低沉。

“你都知道了。”

“我想过要告诉你但是——太难了，我说不出口。”

“你太真实，也太符合我的理想了。”

“对不起。”

林彦俊摇摇头。

“你有什么对不起我的呢。”

“继承他的外壳，他的记忆，他的爱情，对你来说我原本就是他啊，是因为你的意志才存在于这个世界的一件产品。”

“我只是很难接受这一切不过是出厂设置而已。”

“陈立农，我真的好爱你，可这件事竟然是个设定。”

他声音渐渐颤抖起来。

“要是仿真人不会有自己的意志就好了。”

“你去哪？！”

突然站起来的人让陈立农条件反射地抓住了他手，林彦俊挣脱开来。

“我需要冷静一下。你放心，我会回来。”

他出了门，浑浑噩噩在街上走。几分钟之后陈立农追了上来，在后面远远地喊他名字。

“阿俊你等一下！我帮你拿了外套过来！”

“你走慢一点真的很危险——”

“林彦俊！”

他听见陈立农在叫他了，还是只来得及拿手挡住一点灯光，就在轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳啸叫中失去了意识。

-

再次醒来的时候是在陌生的病房里。

一个白白瘦瘦的男生坐在旁边托着下巴看着他：“你醒啦。”

林彦俊费力支起了阖了好久的眼皮：“我在哪？”

“仿真生物疗养中心。你伤太重只能返厂维修了，然后这边是自然人类禁入区域，农农不能进来就让我来看看你。”

“哦……”林彦俊消化了一下这句话里的信息，“所以你是谁啊？”

“忘记自我介绍。”对方吐了吐舌头。“我叫蔡徐坤，是原来那个彦俊的同事，他一般叫我坤坤，你随意。”

靠着床头坐起来的林彦俊笑了笑：“不好意思哦不认识你，他好像没给我留以前的工作信息。”

“正常啦，按某个去世的人模型做的仿真人建议就是除了定制者本身之外，家人朋友同事之类的社会关系最好都删除掉，到一个完全陌生的地方开始新生活，强行覆盖模板进入原本生活环境的话会造成秩序混乱。”

“道理我都懂……就是很难接受。”

“我明白，我自己刚知道的时候也很崩溃。”蔡徐坤耸耸肩。“仿真人最大的缺点就是太真了，会哭会笑，会痒会痛，跟自然人一样有生老病死，有感情有欲望，有些人到死都不会知道自己是一个仿真产品。”

“是啊……”林彦俊低头叹了口气。“我昏迷了多久啊？”

“到今晚就四天了。”

“那……那个……农农他……还好吗？”

“特别不好。因为你——不对，因为原来的彦俊，也是在一个深夜跟他吵架之后跑出去出了车祸，我觉得他应该很难承受以同样的方式再失去一次。”

“我没法离开他的吧。”

“但现在你有选择了啊。”蔡徐坤一沓白纸黑字塞他手上，“有身份意识的仿真人因为极端情况返厂之后可以在定制者的同意下更改部分初始设置。”

“等下会有医生过来给你评估恢复状况，稳定的话就去探视区跟农农见一面吧。”

“他一直在等你。”

-

“阿俊……”

出现在玻璃隔板那边的陈立农比前几天憔悴了好多，胡茬没有打理，眼镜更是掩饰不住布满眼球的血丝。林彦俊发现自己在心痛，但他讨厌这种心痛的感觉是设定赋予他的珍重。

明明他只是用来取代真实林彦俊的仿真人，为什么要这么贪心去渴望真实的爱情呢。

陈立农在对面不安地紧紧盯着他，他从没见过如此慌张的他，或许从前的林彦俊见过吧。他拥有所有关于他们恋爱的记忆，但这爱意只是没有温度的程式命令，在所谓的命中注定之下，他仍旧缺乏感情。

“陈先生。”

更改设置手术的知情同意书被推倒了陈立农面前。

“你愿意签字吗？”

“去掉……‘我无条件只会爱你’，这个设定。”

他只是想要一个答案，即使陈立农不愿意给，他也不会逃离。

终究是他是为他而存在的生命。

但他没想到的是，陈立农毫不犹豫地翻到最后一页签下了名字，然后郑重地叠好推回给他，露出一个疲惫的笑容。

“会很辛苦，但是我愿意。”

“公平的让你自己决定要不要爱我。”

“也许你不相信，其实自始至终我都清楚你不是他。”

“这两年来，在一起的七百多天。”

“我爱着的是你。”

-

“老板！你才出院就来上班没关系吗？”

“真的没事了，我送一下很快回来，你好好看店。”

林彦俊跟着地址走到了这座写字楼的22层，摘下口罩的瞬间他确定听见前台的小哥咽了咽口水。

“你好，这是你们公司的咖啡外卖。”

“啊好……好的，请让我看一下收件人……哦他刚好过来了——陈主管！你们小组的咖啡！”

穿着深蓝色西装的高个男人闻声而来，长得挺帅，白色衬衫随性地解开了最上面两颗扣子，没系领带，估计身材也挺好，是那种公司里众人哄抢的类型。

不出意外地，他视线也被店员先生惊为天人的脸吸引了，但比起单纯的结结巴巴的前台小哥，表情似乎是某种掺杂了极度讶异和极度欣喜的复杂——

林彦俊歪歪脑袋，满意地对他笑出甜美的小酒窝。

“多谢惠顾，enjoy~”

-END-

【一句话番外】by 不愿透露姓名的蔡先生

他没做那个劳什子手术，就是想让陈立农追他一次。


End file.
